


Curiosity

by srmarybadass



Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Stackhouse was fifteen years old and curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and published October 2009 on LJ.

Jason Stackhouse was fifteen years old and curious. He wanted to know why vinegar and baking soda blew up. He wanted to know every possible football play. He pondered religion and was confounded by the American system of government. He was _very_ curious about girls- how much spray did they need to get their hair like that? Exactly how did a bra work? Why did girls pretend to hate boys when they, like, totally didn’t? Yes, Jason Stackhouse was curious about girls, just like every red-blooded male, and _certainly_ every _Southern_ male.

 

But Jason was also curious about boys.

 

It started, as most things did, relatively innocently. After football practice, he found himself staring at the chiseled muscles of his teammates, wondering what it would feel like to run his hands over them- different from girls, definitely. Girls were soft and squishy- and he liked that, he really did- but he was…curious.

 

It only escalated from there. Jason started thinking about what two dudes _did_ in bed together- some of his teammates had inadvertently given him some suggestions, mostly when they were talking about Sookie’s friend Tara’s cousin Lafayette. But he didn’t have any solid facts- heck, if it weren’t for some _very_ helpful cheerleaders his freshman year, he probably wouldn’t have had any idea what a dude and a chick did in bed together! Louisiana was sort of like that.

 

But it really got bad when he started thinking about _kissing_ other boys. Now, even if two guys sometimes did stuff together- to relieve tension or some shit, at least that’s what the two linebackers on the team said- they totally didn’t _kiss_. That was reserved for _girls_ , because kissing another dude? That was gay.

 

But Jason was curious.

 

He was curious, and wondering, and being a teenage boy, he thought about sex and stuff _all the time_. Everyone said it was normal- although, of course, thinking about guys that way wasn’t. But he didn’t tell anyone, and he didn’t _do_ anything about it, except drift off in geometry sometimes.

 

That is, until one Tuesday afternoon.

 

He arrived home at the usual time- after football practice, but before dinner. The first thing he noticed was that Gran’s car was gone. He checked the kitchen table, and sure enough, there was a note- apparently, Gran had taken Sookie and Tara shopping. Jason shuddered. No doubt they were buying girly things- _scary_ girly things.

 

He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard a sound from down the hall- from _Sookie’s_ room. Swiftly and silently, he grabbed the closest thing he could use as a weapon. The frying pan was heavy in his hand as he sneaked down the hall, stealthy as a ninja. The door to her room was closed, but music with a heavy beat was coming from within. Steeling his nerves, he flung open the door.

 

“Oh, hi, Jason.”

 

“Lafayette?” Jason sighed in relief, glad that he didn’t have to have a confrontation with a vicious burglar. “The fuck you doing here, man?”

 

“What’s it look like?”

 

Jason took a minute to examine Tara’s cousin. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed, holding a mirror in one hand and…some type of makeup in the other. A bunch of other cosmetics were sitting on the bedside table.

 

“Are you putting on makeup?”

 

“Yup.”

 

 _“Dude.”_

 

Everyone in Bon Temps- and probably everyone in Renard Parrish- knew Lafayette Reynolds was a homo. It was one of those little facts of life that was accepted but never talked about, like how Tara’s mom was an alcoholic and Sookie wasn’t _really_ crazy. Some of the football players used to give him shit about it, but Jason made them stop after they started going after Tara, too. Gran had once said he was like a dog- not very bright, cuddly, and fiercely protective.

 

Lafayette shrugged and dabbed something vaguely sparkly on his lips.

 

“Isn’t that stuff painful?”

 

The smaller boy looked at him like he had three extra heads. “Not if you put it on right.”

 

“But it’s…so _girly.”_

 

“So am I.”

 

Suddenly, an idea struck Jason. This in itself wasn’t entirely unusual, and he knew from experience that he shouldn’t follow ideas that just _struck_ him randomly, as they usually ended badly- like the toaster incident, or that time with the paint, and _especially_ the pirate flag episode.

 

But this wasn’t all that _bad_ of an idea. Heck, Lafayette would probably go along with it! And Lafayette was pretty girly anyway, so it wouldn’t be gay.

 

“Hey Lafayette…have you ever kissed another dude?”

 

“Sweetheart, I’m the prettiest boy in Bon Temps, what the fuck do you think?”

 

Jason was almost distracted by that- he was quite sure _he_ was the prettiest boy in Bon Temps- but with a massive mental effort, he stayed the course.

 

“Uh…will you kiss me?”

 

That made Lafayette look up from his hand mirror. “Why?”

 

Jason shrugged and tilted his head. “Curious.”

 

“About dudes?”

 

“About dudes.”

 

“Well, uh…sure.”

 

Lafayette scooted forward on the bed and stroked his hand down Jason’s jaw, fixing him with a hard look. Jason thought that was maybe a little odd, but Lafayette had done weirder things- like wearing girls’ clothes- and besides, it didn’t feel too bad. Then Lafayette actually leaned forward and _kissed_ him, and that felt pretty good.

 

It wasn’t too different from kissing a chick, Jason decided- Lafayette’s lips were _ridiculously_ soft. His body wasn’t, though- it was sleek and hard, like one of the panthers that left their footprints around the backwoods of Renard Parrish. Jason sighed happily and deepened the kiss. Lafayette tasted like pot and raspberry lip gloss.

 

Perfect.

 

“Curiosity satisfied, white boy?” Lafayette inquired several minutes later, when the need for air had overcome their frantic adolescent needs.

 

“No _way,_ ” Jason grinned stupidly, and dragged Lafayette back down.


End file.
